Federal Electro-Optics proposes to investigate a novel imaging approach, developed by the principals for aerospace applications, which will increase the amount and improve the quality of information available in a medical thermographic image. The technique, termed Frequency-modulated Reticle Imaging Thermal Energy or FRITE, when implemented will cost less than current thermographic systems and provide information not presently acquired. In addition to providing intensity information from ultraviolet to the far infrared, the proposed system will also furnish true "color" information in very narrow bands, a concept termed hyperspectral imaging. FEO believes this information could open new areas of diagnostic medical imaging leading to improved detection and diagnosis of abnormal tissue and organ function. This technology could be applied to other commercial applications including structural stress analysis and remote sensing. During Phase I, FEO will further investigate existing thermographic imagers; design the necessary imaging optics; develop specifications for the design of the reticle; select appropriate detectors; design the processing electronics and specify the host processing system. The results of Phase I will guide a prototype construction in Phase II.